Memory Loss
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: One shot: What will happen if Ren lost his memory in a battle before Fabia showed up and exposed him? Would it help his mission or ruin it his cover?


**Vandalia Sakura: I thought of this awhile ago and have been writing this on and off whenever I felt like it**

**Ren:Why do you always pick on?**

**V.S: That is untrue Ren and hurtful.**

**Ren: Liar**

**V.S: Look who's talking.**

**Ren: See what I mean?**

**Brawlers:*all nodding***

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story, not Bakugan or any characters.**

* * *

POV: Ren

"Ugh," I sat up in the bed.

Four teenaged guys were in the room as if waiting for me to wake up. I had no idea who they were and I didn't remember anything except that I was Ren Krawler.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

The brown haired one replied, "Ren you don't remember us? About the battle or the war?"

I looked down at my lap and shook my head sorrowfully to let them know that I didn't remember. I just knew that something bad had happened today. I started shaking to in effort to get from freaking out completely.

"Since you don't remember I'm Dan," the bruntte pointed to himself. "The blonde genious is Marucho, the ninja Shun, the football player's Jake and this is Drago," he motioned to a small ball-like creature resting on his left shoulder.

"What happened though? I can't remember!" I felt tears form in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly before anyone noticed.

Shun asked with slight suspicion in his voice, "Nothing?"

"All I do remember is my name," I answered him.

Marucho explained, "You helped me create Bakugan Interspace, where kids from all over the world can come and battle in a safe environment. These 'Neathians' came and started kidnapping the kids to fight for them in the War against Gundalia, your homeworld. We've been fighting to stop them and when you and Dan battled them today you lost and were knocked out from an attack. One of the Neathians, Sid, won Linehalt, your Bakugan, from you in the battle. Dan and Drago beat them, but didn't win back Linehalt. We brought you to my house to rest after that."

I looked at the ground to avoid their eyes. A strong feeling of shame washed over me because I lost Linehalt, the battle and my memory and let them down.

POV: Mason

The Emperor had us come to Gundalia to report how everything was going and it couldn't had been at a worse time.

_'When he hears what happened to Ren, we're dead,'_ I thought. _'Sid and I did go overboard though . . .'_

"Where is Ren?" Gill asked right away.

"He, uh, couldn't come because the Brawlers are keeping him way busy. Yeah, that's it!" Zenet replied and I mentally smacked myself.

All of the Twelve orders looked as if they didn't believe anything that Zenet had just said.

Lena told them, "During a battle Ren got knocked out and we don't know what happened to him. The Battle Brawlers took him somewhere to make sure he was okay and to let him rest. He hit his head, when he was knocked down, hard, so he possibly could have lost his memory."

"You need to find him! He could mess up his mission!" Emperor Barodius snapped.

FF~~~

POV: Ren

I went to bed that night and I starred at the ceiling trying to remember something, anything from my past. I didn't and all it did was give me a huge headache, so I decided that I should try to sleep and rolled over onto my side and slept.

FF~~~

I woke up to a noise in my room. I sat up quickly and looked around to find two outlines of teenaged guys that I knew were Sid and Mason.

'_How did I know that? Is my memory returning?'_

Sid grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, "Let's go!"

POV: Mason

Ren kicked at him, but I grabbed Ren's ankle and twisted it making him cry out in pain. The cry echoed and I knew it would wake at least one of the Brawlers up. I looked into Ren's golden eyes and they were wide with fear unlike mine which were hate filled for him.

'_Why does he need to get his memories back? He can join the Brawlers for real, for all I care. All he does is suck up to the Emperor, he can't be that important, could he? He's a weakling and is slowing us down.'_

"Ren!" Shun's and Dan's voices yelled.

They ran in and Dan punched Sid making Sid release Ren from his grip and stumble back a bit and Shun did the same to me and I also let go. We teleported away.

POV: Ren

I stood up because when Mason had let go of my ankle I had fallen and did again the moment I put pressure on the ankle he twisted. Dan helped me sit down on my bed while Shun went to wake up Jake and Marucho.

"Thanks Dan," I mumbled.

Shun came back with them and some ice for my ankle and I put the ice on it wincing in pain.

'_Why'd they come here? Is it because Gundalia's there enemy and I'm Gundalian and have no memory making me the most vunerable person in the Brawlers?'_

POV: Sid

We returned to Gundalia with our failer to report.

Mason reported, "Ren did lose his memory, but he reconized us. We would have been able to bring him with us, but since he had forgotten everything he fought back and that woke up two of the Brawlers and they attacked us."

"Ren screamed like a girl when you twisted his ankle," I chuckled. "I always knew he was weak."

FF~~~

POV: Ren

I was walking around in Interspace with Dan trying to spark my memory, but nothing was coming back yet. I stopped walking and Dan stopped after walking a bit past me.

"Is something wrong, Ren?" he asked. "Did you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing and does Marucho have a recording from the sercurity caramas of our battle? Maybe that will help. I don't like not remembering."

We started to head back to the control room and walked in silence. After a few minutes I was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over my mouth before I could scream or anything like that, but Dan still heard them.

"Let Ren go!" he demanded glaring at my captor.

I reconized the voice as Sid's, "No!"

I kicked at him and he hit me. I wasn't weak, but he was stronger, so my struggling didn't effect anything. A sharp pain exploded in the back of my head and I passed out.

POV: Sid

I hit Ren in the back of the head and he passed out. Kuso looked out raged and challenged me to a battle. Mason was with me so I handed the unconscious Gundalian over to him and we went to the battle stadium. The other Brawlers were there and watched unable to save Ren because Mason would've simplely teleported away with him.

FF~~~

Dan beat me, "Now give back Ren!"

"Who said that I would if you won?" I sneered. "I sure as heck didn't."

POV: Shun

I snuck away while Dan was battling Sid to get Ren back. Mason didn't see me until I had gotten Ren from him. I jumped back over to the others and Dan had won.

Dan demanded, "Now give back Ren!"

"Who said that I would if you won?" Sid sneered. "I sure as heck didn't."

I shouted, "Dan we got Ren!"

"What?!" shouted an angered Neathian.

Sid looked at us and saw that Jake was holding Ren-still knocked out so he can't walk.

Jake put him down and shook him a little, "Ren, wake up."

Ren stirred and wake up, "What happened?"

"The Neathians caught you when you and Dan were out walking around Interspace and Dan battled Sid while Shun got you back," Marucho explained to the confused Gundalian.

Ren nodded showing that he understood.

POV: Ren

Images and sounds flashed through my mind; the Darkness, battling with Dan, Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders and my mission to get the Brawlers to side with Gundalia against Neathia.

I said, "I-I remember now."'

Shun, Marucho and Jake smiled at that. Dan walked over looking glad that I was safe again. Sid and Mason had -again- retreated back to Gundalia.

"That's good," he must've heard me.

'_I got to get to Gundalia ad get Linehalt back. How to do that without blowing my cover? I'll think of something later.'_

"Ren? . . .Ren?" Dan asked shaking me a bit.

"Hmm? What?"

He explained, "You were phasing out. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go rest a bit?"

'_Here's my c_hance.'

"I think I'm okay. Do I look sick?" I asked.

"Kinda," Dan said and Marucho, Drago and Jake agreed with him.

I sighed and went back to Marucho's mansion. I walked into my room and called Sid on my BakuMeter.

"Ren? You finally get your memories back, huh? It's about time," Sid sneered at me. "So you need to go to Gundalia you know? Get your butt here!"

"I, uh."

He sighed annoyed, "You don't remember how to teleport?"

"Not all my memories are back," I said in defence. "Some things are still fuzzy," that was no lie either.

"I'll be there in a minute," he sighed annoyed.

He teleported into the room and looked angrily at me. We went to Gundalia to let the others know and I knew I was going to get yelled at somehow for something.

"Ren Krawler, do you know how important you're mission is for Gundalia?!" Master Gill asked me.

"Yes, Sir," I replied to him.

"Do not mess up again."

"Yes Sir."

I returned to Earth and got some rest like I told the Brawlers I was.

* * *

**V.S: See Ren I didn't make fun of you that bad.**

**Ren: At least I didn't get killed.**

**V.S: Why would I do that, Ve would come and kill me.**

**Ren: She's not in this story.**

**V.S: She still would, Ren.**


End file.
